


关于你的浪漫事迹15

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	关于你的浪漫事迹15

彻底进入蜜月期的两个人重新布置了房间，原本二宫和也的房间变成了客房，睡在一起的两个人顺理成章的每天都干或被干些不可描述的事情。

相叶雅纪决定补上和二宫和也的蜜月旅行，松本润很痛快的批了假，两边家长更不用说了，美千代妈妈踢了相叶雅纪一脚，“现在才想起来？！”，恨不得赶紧送走。

松本润把人送到机场，“一路顺风，好好玩吧，没怀上别回来了！”

“喂！”相叶雅纪一手拉着二宫和也，一手拉着行李箱也不好锤他。

反而是身旁的人伸手打了一下松本润的肩膀，“啰嗦！快走！”

松本润看着打打闹闹进了札道的两个人漏出了欣慰的笑容。

马尔代夫不愧是度假圣地，两个人上岛以后就被绝美的自然风貌吸引了，清澈透明的海水，洁白细腻的沙滩，当然还有和大自然融为一体的别墅。

“设计师真的是很用心呢！”

“嗯？小和为什么这么说？”

“这别墅完美隐藏在树林里，排水啊，电气啊，设计肯定相当复杂。”

“ふふ…小和真可爱啊…”

“干…干嘛…盯着我？”

相叶雅纪吻上这个小可爱，为什么选择马尔代夫呢，是因为这里除了风景优美没有什么可娱乐的项目，所以，做爱的时间会大幅上升。

前两天还有兴趣到处转转看看的二宫和也，到了第三天就开始坐在沙滩的躺椅上打游戏了。多亏了酒店私密性设计合理，所以两个人在床上，在泳池里，在沙滩上，解锁各种姿势，好好的体会了什么叫云雨巫山。

除了吃饭的时间，剩下的一切时间地点都可以成为相叶雅纪发情的理由，二宫和也有时候在想这个人简直就是泰迪附身。

自己玩游戏自言自语，他要扑过来说好可爱，来一发；自己喝水，他要凑过来说小和喝过的比较甜，吻住嘴来一发；看风景到日落，他说太美了，不来一发可惜了，而且每次都要灌满生殖腔才叫停。

“哈…啊…太快了…肚子…好涨…嗯！”

“ふふふふ…小和…真可爱啊…再坚持一下…马上就要…”

一共在马尔代夫呆了7天，二宫和也挨炮的次数已经数不过来了。为了旅行买的新游戏进度连一半都没完成，倒是二宫和也在房事方面的知识突飞猛进。

刚发泄完的相叶雅纪搂着二宫和也不想动弹，两个人下面的部位还连在一起保持着负距离，甚至还有逐渐变大的趋势。

“相叶雅纪！你这个精虫上脑的笨蛋！不要了！”

二宫和也悲惨的绝叫响彻天际。

当他气势汹汹的给松本润讲自己的“悲惨”遭遇的时候，相叶雅纪也是烂柿子的表情在旁边认错。一边揉着小和的腰，一边给他喂食物。

“我错了，小和太可爱了嘛，我总是忍不住啊。”

“拿开，我不想吃肉，那你也不能这么频繁啊，我的腰…”

“我错了嘛，我以后会控制的，你尝尝这个蛋糕，啊～”

“我说了我不吃！呕…”

松本润刚准备掏出墨镜戴上就听见二宫和也发恶心的声音，三个人都仿佛时空静止了一般。

“小和，你…”

“呕…”

二宫和也推开相叶雅纪伸过来的蛋糕冲进餐厅的卫生间。

松本润看着相叶雅纪逐渐从惊愕到惊喜的表情，摇了摇头，“愣着干嘛！快去看看啊！”

相叶雅纪如梦初醒，赶紧去卫生间。

过了好一会，两个人才回来，不出所料二宫和也的脸都红透了。别扭的不看相叶雅纪的方向，倒是相叶雅纪开心的脸上的褶子都多了。

“松润，我们先走了，你慢慢吃啊。”

“J，走了。”

虽然二宫和也想保持冷酷的样子，可是满脸通红和忍不住上翘的嘴角暴露了他的本意。

真是对笨蛋夫夫啊…

当相叶雅纪手上拿着报告单上面写着孕10周的时候，激动的几乎流泪。他看着旁边羞赧的二宫和也，语带哭腔。

“这是…我们的孩子呢…”

“我们要好好的抚养他长大呢…masaki～”

夏天的风总是温热，树上的蝉鸣总是呱噪，相叶雅纪和二宫和也总是很相爱。


End file.
